Prohibido ser feliz
by Itzabella
Summary: Tal vez en otro mundo, Hermione Granger trabajaría en el ministerio; quizás, Ginny Weasley estaría casada con Harry Potter. Sin embargo, las cosas han cambiado. Ahora, todo lo que un día se consideró importante, es castigado con pena de muerte. Y todo, porque el carisma se cansó de vivir a la sombra de la valentía.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Amor autoimpuesto, amor salvavidas**

Se removió y abrió los párpados lentamente.

Una vez más, el sueño y los recuerdos jugaron en su contra. Una vez más se encontró desorientada, confundida y al principio, un tanto asustada por encontrarse con una cabellera color trigo en vez de una pelirroja. Pero la realidad la sacudió con brutal violencia, arrojando lejos los retazos de sueño y, provocándole un desasosiego en el pecho al que sin importar el tiempo que transcurriese, no terminaba de acostumbrarse. La nostalgia y el dolor pronto estrujaron su corazón, inundándole los ojos de lágrimas, ¿habría un día en que ya no llorase después de soñar con él?

Habían pasado años, y sin embargo seguía extrañándole, echaba en falta su risa, sus comentarios sardónicos, esa forma tan suya de fruncir el ceño, esas pecas que adoraba besar; todavía se estremecía ante la remembranza de sus caricias, de sus besos descendentes a lo largo de todo el cuello y por sus hombros. Extrañaba su calor, su límpida y franca mirada. ¿En qué momento se había vuelto oscura? ¿Cuándo había dejado de ser sincera? No lo sabía. El único indicio que había dado era esa rara manía de leer en sus ratos libres, pero nadie, ni siquiera ella, había husmeado en el interior de los libros, todo porque la cubierta rezaba títulos irrelevantes, asociados todos con la creación de nuevos artilugios de bromas. Y nada de eso era extraño, salvo el hecho de que él los leyera. Ese trabajo le solía quedar a George, pero como la muerte de su gemelo le había sentado tan mal, Hermione supuso que Ron sólo quería ayudar a su hermano.

Tal vez si hubiese abierto esos libros, o al menos hubiese husmeado por encima del hombro de su novio, se habría enterado que la cubierta estaba reemplazando a la original. Se habría percatado de lo siniestro de las palabras, y habría atajado el problema antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Pero no lo había hecho. Porque confiaba en él, porque nunca pensó que pudiese inmiscuirse en ese tipo de cosas. ¡Nadie en su familia lo había sospechado, por Merlín! Ni siquiera su madre.

Oh, Molly. Se secó las lágrimas con rabia, porque todas aquellas imágenes del pasado le estaban retorciendo las entrañas y la hacían apretar las manos en puños. Molly, que siempre había demostrado un carácter fuerte, que había criado a sus hijos con infinito amor, que había inculcado valores en ellos. ¿Qué había sido de aquellos valores? ¿En qué instante habían abandonado al menor de los varones Weasley?

El muchacho a su lado se quejó y movió bajo las mantas, a lo que ella se apresuró en acariciarle una mejilla. A diferencia suya, él no estaba teniendo sueños alegres. ¿Y cómo tenerlos? Tal vez su ruptura amorosa no había sido tan espantosa como la que ella había sufrido, no obstante Harry cargaba con un sentimiento tan potente que lo había cambiado por completo. Un ácido que corroía despacio todo tu ser, que consumía, un veneno que era capaz de destruir a alguien en cuestión de días, o incluso, de minutos. Y era por eso que Hermione había acudido a su lado, era por eso y porque se lo debía, que había decidido aferrar su mano con fuerza.

Era por eso, también, que lo había acompañado hasta el exilio, era por eso que enredaba sus manos en su pelo algunas noches, afianzando sus piernas en torno a sus caderas; porque necesitaba anclarse a algo, necesitaba agarrarse a cualquier cosa para seguir viviendo, aunque fuese un amor autoimpuesto, aunque fuese un amor salvavidas. Y sabía que él pensaba lo mismo, sabía que el nombre que murmuraba en sueños no era el suyo, pero no le importaba. Los dos estaban destrozados, desamparados y reducidos a poco menos que magos disfrazados de muggles, necesitados de una razón para no apuntar sus varitas contra sus sienes y proclamar el hechizo mortal.

Lo vio entre abrir los ojos y sonrió, con la única intención de darle algo de confort, con la esperanza de que él hiciera lo mismo con su encogido corazón. Y aunque tardó unos segundos, al final sí le devolvió la sonrisa, besando la cara interna de su mano, suspirando como quien agradece haber dejado el infierno atrás. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, sabedor del sufrimiento del otro; consolándose sólo con los ojos, con las manos dándose calor, con la esperanza de que sus congeladas almas se entibiasen. No hubo sexo de nuevo, a pesar de que sus cuerpos estaban desnudos, ese tipo de consuelo lo buscaban en situaciones diferentes. Ahora sólo necesitaban la presencia del otro, la certeza de que sin importar el qué, jamás se abandonarían. Porque a diferencia de sus antiguas parejas, esa era una promesa que no pensaban romper.

—Se te hará tarde —comentó ella en voz baja, temerosa de romper el ambiente de paz que habían creado a su alrededor.

—No lo hará —respondió él de vuelta, con la mirada perdida y el timbre empapado de desgano. Más que las ojeras bajo los párpados, su tono de voz era lo que denotaba su perpetuo cansancio, su apatía ante la vida, tatuada en su esencia por el sentimiento que lo torturaba desde aquella fatídica noche: la culpa.

—Voy a preparar el desayuno —anunció Hermione y se incorporó, dudando por unos segundos, pero dándole un beso en la mejilla al final—. Mientras, date un baño y vístete.

No esperó a oír su respuesta, la cual, de cualquier modo, siempre era la misma: el silencio. Pero si no se levantaba de la cama y lo obligaba a hacer lo mismo, sabía que se quedaría allí todo el día. Todavía recordaba esa época, luego de haberse recuperado de sus heridas, cómo él se había venido abajo. Hermione habría jurado que el que su vida pendiese de un hilo era lo único que había mantenido a Harry de pie, y que por eso, en cuanto ella pudo ir y venir, las fuerzas lo abandonaron.

Habían sido días grises, a veces desesperantes y otros, de desolación total. Harry dejó de comer, dejó de moverse, con la mirada fija en el techo, incapaz de intercambiar palabra con la castaña, decidido a que la vida hiciera el trabajo sucio que él no se atrevía a hacer a punta de varita. Su cuerpo se redujo a piel y huesos, sus ojos a dos piedras verdes, opacas, su cabello una maraña sucia, con barba de días y un hedor a muerte que aterrorizó a la joven bruja. Iba a morirse, de eso estaba segura, no importaba lo que hiciera o si lo ingresaba en cualquier hospital, Harry iba a dejarse morir.

Y una mañana, luego de mucho llorar y temblando de pies a cabeza, fue a verlo al hospital en el que estaba internado. Ya no había barba, su piel olía a limpio, seguramente lo habían bañado el día anterior; aun así, él seguía viéndose deplorable, no importaba cuánta dedicación pusiesen las enfermeras, la muerte estaba a punto de abrazar y estrangular al mago que alguna vez fue llamado «el niño que vivió».

Se acercó a la cama, con los ojos hinchados y rojos, pero brillantes por la determinación y la desesperación que la embargaban. Estaba decidida a poner todo su empeño en aquel plan, pero también, estaba convencida de que si fracasaba, se lanzaría un maleficio para ir a donde quiera que fuera Harry. No porque lo amase con locura, sino más bien, porque sin él, la soledad iba a volverla loca.

—¿Harry? —lo llamó con voz quebradiza. Se aclaró la garganta y lo intentó de nuevo, esta vez, con las manos sobre los hombros del joven—. Harry, mírame —él la ignoró, como cada vez que le hablaba, con las pupilas clavadas en un más allá, ese sitio que anhelaba, a fin de que aquel suplicio en el que se había convertido su vida lo dejase en paz—. ¡Harry Potter, mírame! —repitió con más fuerza, sus dedos apretando los huesudos hombros del mago—. ¡Sé que me escuchas, maldición, mírame! —lo sacudió, con su cara pegada a la de él, en busca de un resquicio de luz que le indicase que todavía había esperanza—. No puedes dejarme, ¿me oyes? ¡Tienes que volver, te prohíbo terminantemente que me abandones! —las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, las enfermeras no tardarían en llegar, y él continuaba en ese estado catatónico—. No puedes irte, yo… yo te acompañé cuando fuiste a buscar los horcruxes, ¿lo recuerdas? Ahora… ahora tienes que quedarte conmigo, ¡no puedes abandonarme! ¿Me oyes? ¡Te lo prohíbo! Vuelve… —hipó—. Te… te necesito…no te atrevas a dejarme…Harry…

Oyó las exclamaciones de las enfermeras a su espalda, y antes de que la arrancasen de su lado, lo besó. Lo hizo vertiendo en él toda la angustia, la impotencia y el dolor que la estaban ahogando, segura de que sería inútil, porque el cuerpo bajo ella no reaccionaba, y aunque tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba segura que las pupilas de Harry seguían sin inmutarse.

Entonces, él se movió. Sus labios se separaron un resquicio, mismo que ella aprovechó invadiendo su boca, retando a su lengua a hacerle frente a la vida, a las emociones. Lo sintió inhalar hondo, como quien sale de debajo del agua luego de mucho tiempo; pegó su cuerpo al suyo y sostuvo su nuca para mantenerlo cerca, disminuyendo la intensidad de su primera embestida poco a poco. Con cuidado se apartó de sus labios y pasó a besarle las mejillas, la frente y los párpados, sin querer retener las lágrimas que le corrían por la faz; Harry suspiró y tras días de no enfocar nada, detuvo su mirada en sus ojos, un acto tan simple pero tan significativo y esperanzador para Hermione.

—Quédate conmigo —repitió la castaña con la voz estrangulada.

—Lo haré —musitó él en un hilo de voz.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y con un giro de varita, mantel y platos aterrizaron suavemente sobre la mesa. Después de aquello, se juró a sí misma que no permitiría que Harry se dejase caer de nuevo, aunque no pudiese levantarlo, al menos conseguiría mantenerlo a flote. En silencio, odió a Ron por todo lo que les había hecho, porque aunque su corazón seguía estremeciéndose por él, jamás le perdonaría el haber reducido a Harry a un cascarón vacío, por haber obligado a su hermana a escoger, pero en especial, por haber convertido el mundo mágico en lo que ahora era, un lugar en donde el valor, la amistad, la inteligencia y la bondad eran castigados con la pena de muerte.

Terminó de preparar el desayuno justo cuando Harry entraba en la cocina. Llevaba el cabello todavía húmedo, con algunas gotas oscureciendo su camisa. Así, despeinado y con algunos botones sin cerrar, el muchacho parecía más un niño indefenso, y Hermione no pudo más que sentir ternura por él, porque a pesar de todo lo que había vivido antaño, la vida apenas y le había dado un tiempo para ser feliz, arrebatándoselo a la menor oportunidad.

Desayunaron sin intercambiar muchas palabras, salvo las de rigor; desde que se habían exiliado del mundo mágico, Harry trabajaba como conductor de un taxi mientras que, Hermione era cajera de un supermercado. Él, un hechicero sagaz, obligado a pasar los días entre ventanillas y gente variopinta que poco se interesaba por su diario vivir. Y ella, una talentosa y brillante bruja, dedicada a lidiar con números y cuentas, ambos, queriendo, necesitando pasar desapercibidos para poder sobrevivir. Porque sin importar cuánta distancia interpusiesen entre ellos y Ron, sabían que si los encontraba, no les tendría compasión. Y aunque París estaba lo bastante atiborrado de gente, en ocasiones, no podían evitar ver a todas partes, nerviosos, temerosos de haber sido descubiertos.

—Voy a cambiarme —anunció Hermione y se levantó—, no tardes demasiado, o se te hará tarde.

Harry cabeceó y la bruja abandonó la habitación. Se materializó en el dormitorio que compartían, si bien podía caminar hasta allí, la casa era el único sitio donde podían realizar magia a sus anchas, e incluso la aparición parecía ser una magnífica y liberadora forma de expresar sus verdaderas naturalezas, mágicas y distintas a las del mundo que los rodeaba, un mundo al que pertenecían más por necesidad que por fascinación.

Hermione se quitó la bata y contempló su figura en el espejo. Cicatrices de distintos tamaños se extendían a lo largo de su piel, algunas cortas, otras más largas, aunque una en especial captaba irremediablemente su atención: perlada y gruesa, se extendía desde su hombro derecho hasta su cadera izquierda. La bruja todavía se preguntaba cómo es que el ataque no la había matado, cómo había aguantado ahí durante tanto tiempo, tirada en el suelo, con su sangre formando un charco y Harry batiéndose en duelo contra Ron, contra aquella maldita varita de Sauco que tiempo atrás, había despertado codicia en los ojos del pelirrojo. Pero en ese momento, ni Harry ni Hermione habían siquiera considerado que esa codicia pudiese crecer, mucho menos, que su gran amigo se atrevería a usar aquella varita contra ellos.

—Maldito seas cien veces, Ron Weasley —susurró con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, ya no de tristeza, sino de una profunda rabia—. Maldito seas.

Se dio un baño rápido y vistió su uniforme, Harry mientras tanto se aplicaba el ungüento que ocultaba su cicatriz a los demás. Pese a la distancia que los separaba de sus enemigos, debían tomar todas las precauciones posibles. Por eso mismo Hermione se había alaciado y cortado el cabello, con los ojos de un nuevo tono de gris, implantado gracias a unas lentillas. Harry, por su parte, se había teñido el cabello y había reemplazado sus gafas por lentes de contacto, además de mantener invisible su distintiva cicatriz.

—No es necesario que me esperes para cenar —comentó Harry mientras terminaba de abotonarse la camisa.

—Sabes que lo haré —le rebatió Hermione con un ademán despreocupado, aunque por dentro la revolución de sentimientos la mantenía al borde. Rodeó a Harry y se paró delante de él para acomodarle el cuello de la camisa, sus ojos recorrieron la faz demacrada, aparentando más años de los que tenía—. Oye, sé que no has tenido una noche excepcional, pero intenta sonreír un poco, ¿sí? Hazlo por mí.

Harry esbozó una media sonrisa y le besó el dorso de la mano.

—Que tengas un lindo día —dijo y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

—Harry… —él se volvió a mirarla, a punto de salir. Hermione mantuvo el silencio durante unos segundos, pendiente de sus reacciones, del dolor que hundía sus hombros y que a ella le estrujaba el corazón. Sin embargo sacó fuerzas de flaqueza, y con una calma que no sentía, le dijo—: recuerda que aun y con todo lo que hemos vivido, no se nos ha prohibido ser feliz.

El muchacho la contempló sin argumentar nada, Hermione tuvo la sensación de que quería decir algo, eso que llevaba tanto tiempo sin dejar escapar, pero se arrepintió. Por el contrario, soltó aire y sacudió la cabeza, antes de abandonar la estancia y después, la casa. La muchacha apoyó la espalda contra la pared y se llevó las manos al rostro, reteniendo un grito, reteniendo un llanto impotente por no poder hacer más, porque hasta a ella le costaba componer una sonrisa. Respiró hondo y tras tranquilizarse, agarró su bolso y se encaminó hacia su trabajo, dispuesta a enfrentar un día más con toda la entereza que era capaz de reunir.

Sí, Hermione Granger fue incapaz de detectar el cambio de Ron, jamás imaginó que le guardase tanto resentimiento a su mejor amigo, pero por encima de todo, lo que más le carcomía era el hecho de que Ron Weasley, el chico pecoso del que se había enamorado perdidamente, se convirtiese en el mago oscuro más temido de todos los tiempos.

Incluso, más temido que el difunto Lord Voldemort.


	2. Incendio y chimenea

**Capítulo 2: La diferencia entre un incendio y una chimenea.**

"_Entre dos mundos, vivo en soledad._

_Dando vueltas, perdí la realidad._

_Camino soñando…"_

Sujetó su cabello en una coleta.

Como siempre desde que vivían juntas, era la primera en levantarse. La primera, también, en entrar en la cocina e iniciar los preparativos para el desayuno. Pero sobre todo, era la primera —y probablemente la única de las dos— en pensar en la otra. Había soñado con ella de nuevo, como ocurría cada tanto desde hacía seis meses. El descubrimiento la había golpeado, no, más bien, sorprendido. Pero no el tipo de sorpresa que asusta, sino como darse cuenta de la presencia de una flor a la que no había visto antes en su jardín: delicada, de colores brillantes y pétalos exóticos, con un aroma suave, que invitaba a acercarse para apreciarlo mejor.

No obstante, aquella flor tenía espinas, unas largas y que la naturaleza, sabia como era, le había proporcionado para defenderse, para sobrevivir de aquellos que amenazasen con destruirla. Las espinas eran algo que habían captado inmediatamente su atención, y por eso, había sido cautelosa a la hora de aproximarse.

En un inicio, había pensado en limar ella misma esas afiladas protuberancias, pero luego de meditarlo un rato, decidió que dejaría que fuese la madre naturaleza, la misma que las había hecho crecer, quien redujese su filo. Porque si algo le había enseñado la vida, es que nadie podía cambiar a la gente mas que la gente misma; la gente, y el siempre sensato tiempo. Ni siquiera el amor, por más antipoético que sonase, tenía esa capacidad. No, al menos, si la persona afectada no tenía intenciones de cambiar.

Se preguntó por qué hasta ahora había notado su existencia. O sea, ella sabía que esa flor estaba allí, mas nunca había detallado lo extraordinario de sus colores, lo tersos que se veían sus pétalos. Todavía no se había atrevido a tocarlos, no de forma tan directa y obvia, al menos. Porque al amor no se le fuerza, al amor se le deja surgir, despacio, a consciencia y hasta fríamente, o de lo contrario se corre el riesgo de que sea sólo un chispazo. Y ella no quería un chispazo. No quería un incendio repentino, que se apaga tan rápido como surgió.

Ella quería una chimenea. Esa que está para toda la vida, que acoge, que da calor en época de frío, que salva la vida durante el más crudo invierno. Y era por eso, porque quería un amor para toda la vida, que se mantenía al margen, conformándose y siendo feliz con observar a la flor, asombrándose cuando daba un estirón y crecía, radiante, y enterneciéndose cuando la veía balancearse con el viento, como si danzase alegremente. También se mordía la lengua cuando la veía marchitarse, porque las ganas de meter las manos para levantarla eran muchas, pese a ello, lograba contenerse. Ella notaba su fortaleza con total claridad, el problema era que la flor no lo hacía, aún no había descubierto su propia belleza y valor, ese poder que dormitaba en el interior de su pecho. Pero los descubriría, se lo decía su instinto, y el instinto de Luna Lovegood nunca fallaba.

—Perdón —dijo una voz a su espalda, con restos de sueño impregnándola—, anoche ya terminé muy tarde y por más que quise levantarme temprano, no pude.

—Tú nunca te levantas temprano —argumentó Luna, no a modo de reproche, sino como una simple y franca afirmación—, no importa a qué hora te acuestes. Así que no veo por qué tienes que pedir disculpas.

Se volvió. Le encantaba verla con ese pijama celeste tan mono, con su cabello enmarañado cayéndole sobre la espalda. Más aún, adoraba su expresión adormilada, mezclada con su ceño fruncido ante la sinceridad de sus palabras. Volvió a preguntarse cómo es que no había notado aquello antes, durante los años de colegio. Ginny siempre había estado a su lado, incluso después de terminar con Harry e irse a vivir con ella, sus sentimientos se habían mantenido en el límite de la amistad.

—Bueno, ¿qué falta por hacer? —preguntó la pelirroja entre refunfuños, arrancándole a la rubia una ligera sonrisa.

—No he preparado las tostadas —respondió Luna y se encogió de hombros.

Ginny terminó de adentrarse en la cocina y puso manos a la obra. A Luna todo aquel ritual le hacía gracia, incluso evitaba preparar las tostadas apropósito, para que al llegar la joven Weasley, tuviese algo qué hacer. Eran de esas cosas que sin importar lo absurdas que fuesen, se busca repetirlas, todo por el placer que provoca ver ciertas reacciones. Y como era una rutina que no dañaba a nadie —porque estaba segura que Ginny también disfrutaba de aquellas tonterías—, a Luna no le remordía el hecho de provocar su repetición.

Mientras terminaba lo suyo, observó a la muchacha preparar los alimentos. Le entristecía que no se diera cuenta de lo esplendorosa que era, de que tenía un maravilloso corazón, de lo fascinante que era su perspectiva de la vida, de la luz que por sí sola irradiaba. Más aún, le entristecía ver lo que Ron había hecho con ella. ¿O sería mejor culpar a Molly? No, la pobre mujer no tenía vela en aquel entierro. Si bien era cierto que sus últimas palabras antes de morir habían sido: «la familia es primero», Luna sabía que la elección de Ginny hacia su hermano por sobre Harry había estado envuelta en pensamientos y emociones mucho más complejos.

Ginny había querido creer en su hermano. En especial, había querido creer que podía cambiarlo. Que si permanecía a su lado, algún día toda aquella basura acerca de los débiles oprimidos desaparecería de su cabeza. A diferencia suya, Ginny había creído aquel mito idílico sobre el amor y su poder de cambiar a la gente. Y ello la había llevado a perder a Harry, a no saber nada de Hermione ni del resto de su familia, e incluso, a perderse a sí misma. Porque luego de semejante decisión, quedaba poco de lo que había sido la valiente Gryffindor. Adiós a la rebeldía, aunque Luna todavía podía ver algo de ella en las profundidades de sus ojos; adiós a las agallas de enfrentar al mundo entero si este iba en contra de sus principios.

Ahora, Ginny Weasley bajaba la cabeza ante una orden de su hermano, cuando nunca antes lo había hecho. Expresaba sus inconformidades, pero no las sostenía, no defendía sus ideales a capa y espada. No era una marioneta, pero tampoco era ella, y eso la limitaba sobremanera, la condenaba a no permitirse ser feliz. Tampoco se daba cuenta de que la felicidad era una decisión y no una meta, que toda la vida estaba regida por las decisiones que se toman, que el amor, de la misma forma en la que apoya y ayuda al prójimo, también sabe dejarlo ir cuando se niega a levantarse.

Porque el amor es libertad, es darle la oportunidad al otro de no estar con una, porque al igual que el amor a los demás existe, también está el amor propio, y este no debe ser sacrificado en pro de otra persona. Luna lo sabía, sabía que el amor propio y el amor a los demás debían coexistir en armonía, pero Ginny, no. Su concepto de amor era lo que la había llevado a caer en un pozo cuya profundidad, si es que quería salir de él algún día, iba a tener que recorrer sola.

Y era por eso que Luna esperaba, era por eso que se limitaba a observarla, consolándola y orientándola cuando se veía muy perdida, pero dejándola permanecer o avanzar al ritmo que quisiese. Y por más terrible que sonase, su felicidad no dependía de la de Ginny, a pesar de que la quería con todo el corazón, ella seguía con su propia vida, en la medida que aquel caótico mundo se lo permitía.

A ratos, sentía que podía tener una oportunidad con la pelirroja, otras veces le daba la sensación de que era todo en vano, y otras más, cuando se encontraba equilibrada entre mente y corazón, planeaba declarársele cuando finalmente abriera los ojos y volviese a ser ella misma, con la certeza de que si ese día no llegaba, si la Ginny que conoció no regresaba, o si lo hacía y la rechazaba, iba a tener que continuar su camino, bien fuese sin declarársele, o con su rechazo clavado en el corazón. De cualquier modo, el mundo iba a seguir girando, y por más anti romántico que sonase, nadie se moría de amor y ella, no iba a ser la excepción.

—Me pregunto qué tan imbécil tendré que fingir que soy hoy —comentó y revolvió su té con una cuchara, sin pasar por alto los labios fruncidos de su amiga, aunque su expresión distraída decía lo contrario—. Ayer Anna Matheson tuvo que reírse de un chiste estúpido del jefe, y fingir que no se daba cuenta que le miraba los pechos.

—No se trata de que finjas ser tonta, Luna —le rebatió Ginny sin atreverse a mirarla—. Se trata sólo de no ser petulante y creerse más listos que los demás.

—Yo nunca he sido petulante —apuntó la aludida y bebió un sorbo de su taza—, tampoco creo ser más lista que nadie. Pero desde que Ron es ministro tengo que fingir no darme cuenta de las cosas, o reírme cuando no me apetece. Como cuando tuviste que ponerte ese vestido rojo oscuro que te hacía ver como una manzana gigante, y aguantar las bromas pesadas de los conocidos de tu hermano, todo porque ellos "estaban siendo simpáticos" y, como él mismo siempre dice, el carisma debe bien recibirse.

—Y tiene razón —sentenció Ginny con firmeza, aunque Luna notó un ligero rubor en sus mejillas—. Hoy en día, hay muy poca gente que tiene sentido del humor. Debemos valorarlo.

—Si hubiesen verdaderos motivos para reírse, yo creo que habría más gente haciendo verdaderas bromas —apuntó Luna y ladeó la cabeza cual adorable cachorrito—. A mí en lo personal, no me gusta reírme de cosas que resultan ofensivas. No les veo la gracia.

—Que no les veas la gracia no significa que no sean divertidas.

—Me pregunto qué será de George —dijo la rubia y se preparó una tostada con mantequilla—. ¿Crees que haya puesto una tienda de bromas muggles?

—No lo sé, Luna —Ginny desvió la mirada hacia otra parte—. Y tampoco es como que me importe mucho. Ron es quien único me interesa, ya te lo he dicho. Él es bueno y simpático, algo que ni Harry, ni Hermione, ni ninguno de mis hermanos supo valorar.

—Yo lo valoraba —repuso la joven entre bocado y bocado—, cuando hacía comentarios graciosos. Y recuerdo que Hermione y Harry también disfrutaban de su compañía…

—Bueno, ¿y a qué viene este tema de conversación? —la cortó la bruja con fastidio—. Si tanto extrañas las cosas como eran antes, puedes irte a vivir al mundo muggle como los demás.

—Tal vez lo haga —cabeceó la rubia—, cuando me canse de fingir algo que no soy.

Ginny la fulminó con la mirada.

—Al menos no los mata —argumentó, sus palabras traicionadas por la amargura de su timbre—. A los que no están de acuerdo con las nuevas normas, quiero decir. Él… no es como cuando estaba Voldemort.

Luna se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca he visto un cuerpo, ni anunciada alguna muerte en los diarios, pero el silencio no siempre significa paz, ¿verdad?

Ginny no respondió. Tampoco habló el resto del desayuno. Por su parte, Luna terminó de alistarse y desapareció rumbo al trabajo. Era cierto, nunca había visto un cadáver, no obstante sí había presenciado el arresto de varios de sus compañeros que se habían rebelado en contra del nuevo sistema. Si eran trasladados a Azkaban lo desconocía, pero ni ella ni sus respectivos familiares los volvían a ver.

Ella hablaba de fingir algo que no se era. El ministerio, por otra parte, proclamaba el reconocerle a todos sus habilidades. Así es como había comenzado todo, eso era lo que Ron había usado como bandera para atraer seguidores. Levantar a los que pasaban desapercibidos, aquellos que no eran muy inteligentes, que eran aparentemente oprimidos por otros, aplastando a los petulantes y engreídos. En teoría, su intención parecía buena, el problema fue que no supo distinguir entre alguien desvalido y alguien mediocre, que confundió arrojo con petulancia, inteligencia con malicia.

La rubia rio entre dientes, irónica como pocas veces era. Si lo analizaba fríamente, una de las grandes cosas que ahora Ron castigaba —la inteligencia— era, precisamente, su mayor virtud. Porque para movilizar a tanta gente, para obligar a unos a abandonar Inglaterra y para convencer a los que se quedaban de que perderse a sí mismos era lo mejor, había que ser astuto, inteligente.

Al principio, la conducta del pelirrojo, en especial, el desprecio que demostró hacia Harry y Hermione le sorprendió y desconcertó; pero tras analizarlo mucho, tras hablar y hablar con Ginny acerca de su pasado, lo comprendió. No era culpa de Harry. Tampoco lo era de Hermione o de Molly, la cuestión se reducía a que había un centenar de cosas que Ron no había superado, arrastrando consigo una autoestima espantosa, y alimentando resentimiento hacia las personas equivocadas. Porque hasta la fecha, Draco Malfoy seguía en el mundo mágico, siendo consejero del propio Ron. Un puesto que había conseguido a rajatabla, sí, ¿pero cuándo en el pasado se esperó algo así? Nunca.

El mundo estaba de cabeza. Y aunque a Luna siempre le había gustado ver el mundo desde otra perspectiva, este cristal que Ronald Weasley les había impuesto no le gustaba para nada. Empero, conservaba la esperanza de que se enderezase, de que todas aquellas cosas por las que algún día sus padres habían luchado regresasen, porque Harry recordase que era valiente, y Hermione, que la inteligencia se podía usar más que para huir y esconderse.

Porque Luna Lovegood sabía que tanto como la castaña, como el chico de la cicatriz y su adorada Ginny, irradiaban una luz capaz de erradicar hasta la más profunda oscuridad.

El problema era, que ninguno de los tres recordaba poseer ese poder.


End file.
